


听老板的话

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD





	听老板的话

听老板的话

 

CP：赫海   
HE 伪现实向 狗血预警 PWP预警 咸湿预警 沙雕预警

 

夫夫的日常情趣  
办公室play。

咖啡店员工 赫 x 咖啡店老板 海

诶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿你们知道的哈，想看李俩的情趣生活

注意：伪现实AU也是AU，AU即OOC，为了剧情推进，与现实不符的情节和人物轻微OOC难以避免，望海涵，欢迎指正。

 

 

李赫宰快毕业了，想在假期找个兼职，学校附近有家听名字就很不错的咖啡店叫“haru&oneday”，听起来就很不错。  
这两个不是一个意思吗？

“大学生？”办公桌后面的老板抬头看了一眼办公桌前紧张地直搓手的李赫宰。  
“看脸不像啊......”  
“喂！ ”  
“好的你被录取了。”李东海站起来给了新近员工一个微笑，再握握手，“希望你能够带来让顾客满意的服务。”

深夜的咖啡店一个人也没有。  
李赫宰的第一份工作就是要在深夜的咖啡店恪尽职守。

又没有人为什么他要守着？

“好好表现啊。”留着半长发的漂亮老板也不生气，自己冲了杯咖啡坐到一边去摆弄电脑了，看得出来老板平时应该挺忙的。  
“老板，我要不要学习做一杯咖啡啊？”为了显示对这份工作的热爱李赫宰主动提出向老板取经，毕竟和老板搞好关系最重要的就是要让老板看见你的进取心。  
李东海抬头。  
“不用了，我家咖啡机还挺贵的，你别弄坏了。你自己摸一下，柜台底下还剩两袋速溶，没过期就泡着喝了吧。”

李赫宰只好出声提醒：“老板，员工，员工培训。”

李东海瞪大眼睛点点头，明白了。

“那我来教你怎么用这个咖啡机。”李东海走上前，没先开机器，直接把自己的新员工圈进怀里。  
“老板不先开咖啡机吗？”  
“屁股不错啊，大学生。”这句话倒是真心的，李东海抱着李赫宰的屁股揉了两把。  
“不开咖啡机吗？你在急什么？”  
“急着早点回家啊，你真的打算今晚睡咖啡厅吗？？”  
“行吧你说的对。”李赫宰想想有道理，马上抓住老板这会儿动作已经没有刚刚那么热烈的手，“老板你不能这样。”

李东海稍微停顿了一下。

“老板你不能这样，性骚扰是不对的。”  
李赫宰提高了音量。  
“啊......”李东海会意，立马把手上动作加重了些，“我现在要说什么？”  
“老板你不能这样，骚扰是不对的，”李赫宰也没辙了，“你自己发挥一下。”

李东海抱着李赫宰的腰顶了两下胯，动作没收住，给李赫宰顶的直接撞上前面的流理台，李赫宰吃痛地捂住小小盒。

行吧，这勉强也算是耍流氓了吧，就是力气好像有点儿大。

“老板你不能这样，”李赫宰为了避免小小盒继续受苦，连忙转过来，抓住李东海还没来得收回的手放在自己胸前，“老板你这样不好。”  
“你是不是最近稍微胖了一点儿？”李东海顺势又抓了两把李赫宰的胸肌，“正好可以练胸肌，要不要跟我去健身？恩？下次回归可以考虑个露上身的造型。”  
“老板！老板！！ 性骚扰！！骚扰我！！！”  
“哦等等！ ”李东海慌忙间掐了一把李赫宰的乳尖，李赫宰马上老实了，“恩，身材不错嘛。”

“老板你这样真的不可以。”

李东海最近留着长发，比起以往的清爽干练多了些丝丝入扣的妩媚。  
他挑眼看了穿着员工服和围裙的李赫宰： “不可以吗？我以为你对这份工作很珍惜呢。”  
李赫宰只觉得裆下一紧，好的！男朋友终于入戏了！

李东海两只手伸到李赫宰背后，搂住他的亲密姿势，其实是拿手指圈住围裙的系带，拿着系带轻轻抽李赫宰的屁股  
系带是软的，李东海也没用什么力气，很明显这几乎感觉不到的触感不是什么惩罚，就是单纯的调情。

他就在等李东海入戏，他男朋友演技可好了。

“老板，我真的很需要这份工作，我还要赚钱挣学费呢。”  
“啊，这么辛苦吗？”李东海拿系带抽李赫宰屁股的动作没停，“会不会累啊？体力还跟得上吗？”  
体力？  
李赫宰心想，男朋友这暗示也太明显了。

“可是我怕，你咋咖啡厅打工一个暑假，也整不了太多钱啊，能付得起学费吗？”  
“可是还是要努力啊.....”  
李东海一只手绕回前面，隔着围裙对着小小盒精准地一指： “不如换个其他努力方式吧？”

他男朋友怎么能这么辣！  
李赫宰被李东海拉过来接吻的时候还在想，希望今后这种play能够再多一点就好了。  
那些没有男朋友的人真的理解不了。

“怎么样？”深长的一吻结束，李东海脸色绯红，“要不要考虑一下，换个方式努力，说不定学费很快就有了。”  
“老板你不能这样......”李赫宰嘴上说着不要，身体到是配合着李东海手的动作缓慢地顶胯，倒是把顶胯的动作做得跟平时跳舞一样好看。  
“恩？不能吗？我看你挺喜欢的呀？”李东海感觉到围裙已经被支起来一个不可忽视的小帐篷。  
“听话，听老板的话，再努努力，说不定学费就有了哦。”  
李东海凑到李赫宰耳边说完，轻轻叼住李赫宰的耳垂。

老板真好看。

李赫宰还没来得及显示自己有多听老板的话，就被李东海按住了。

“你是不是还没交过男朋友？恩？”  
李赫宰点点头。  
“那就我来教你怎么让男朋友开心.......”

李东海解开李赫宰的围巾，叠好放在流理台旁。  
果不其然看见李赫宰胯间的小帐篷，哦不对这已经不是小帐篷了。

“果然是学生，精力真的很不错。”  
李东海顶着李赫宰期待的眼神，慢慢解开了李赫宰的裤链，终于释放出了憋得都快要发紫的小小盒。

他俩是在家里洗澡的时候被突发奇想的李赫宰拉来haru 的。  
其实这件事一开始李东海是不太同意的——也不是，李赫宰一提议，他马上就点头了。  
他俩在一起这么多年，该有的都有了，脸皮什么的就不那么重要了。  
虽然他对李赫宰把地点定在咖啡店这件事有一点异议。  
“反正晚上没人在啊，我们速战速决，早点回来。”

他没打算给他做全套口活，只是赏他个甜头。  
毕竟李赫宰的那家伙尺寸可观，一套口活下来脸都酸了。  
但既然是甜头么，就得让李赫宰满意才行。

“老板你别这样......”这是他今天晚上说的最多的一句话了，生动的诠释了一个口嫌体正直，面对美艳老板刚正不阿只走肾不走心的大学生形象。  
“恩？”李东海的舌尖先和小小盒的头顶打了个招呼，听到李赫宰的话马上收回舌头抿出一个乖巧的笑容，“不可以吗？”  
“可是赫宰好像很喜欢啊......”  
“我还是个学生......老板你不能这样......”  
“赫宰交过女朋友了对吧......”

李赫宰一时间心里警铃大作，等等，这个问题要怎么回才不会被男朋友一拳头抡死？

李东海并没有意识到男朋友的突然紧张，他还在尽职扮演一个鬼畜老板的角色。

“既然交过女朋友，就不会没有经验，对吧？”

这个问题真的不好回答啊，李赫宰更紧张了。

“既然有经验，那就不担心了，”李东海那大拇指轻轻搓了两下小小盒的头顶，“现在的小孩子，恩？好不诚实啊......”

小小盒的前端被李东海全部含进嘴里，他收紧两颊，赫宰的手果不其然伸到了他的脑后，想要帮助他加深这个动作。  
李东海自觉地含得更深些，又吐出来，抓住尾端稍微用力，用前端拍打自己的舌面，还不忘望着李赫宰笑。  
“我们赫宰很健康呢......”

没有男朋友的你们根本不懂！

李东海的吞吐节奏很慢，李赫宰也就看出来他的用意了，看样子是想早点儿进入正题。  
会意的李赫宰马上配合：“老板......老板，你快起来。”  
李赫宰伸手想把跪在地上的李东海扯起来，李东海吐出小小盒，唾液在小小盒和李东海的嘴唇上牵出一条暧昧的银线。  
“不喜欢吗？我们赫宰？”李东海舔了一圈嘴唇。  
“老板你真的不能这样......”李赫宰此时无比佩服自己的演技。  
“学费我可以好好挣，但是这种事情......”  
“可是你下面不是这么说的啊......”  
“轻松赚学费不好吗？赫宰？不用那么累天天站在咖啡厅里，”李东海牵着李赫宰的手放在自己裤腰上，带着李赫宰一起解开自己的扣子和拉链。

“只要你听话......”

你们没有男朋友的真的不懂。  
李赫宰经常这么对身边的人说。

解开裤链之后，老板带着员工的手从前到后每个地方都摸了个遍。  
就是不彻底把裤子脱下来，就是隔着内裤薄薄的棉质布料体会那种湿润的暧昧。  
小员工的手一路没少吃豆腐，整个人把老板困在流理台前，靠在背后的台面上。  
小员工凑近老板的耳朵，学着刚刚老板的模样叼住老板的耳垂：“老板，这要怎么办啊？恩？”

顺着老板的股缝探入两指，手法老道，一看就是有男朋友的人。

他们来之前澡洗了，润滑也做了，这会儿后面还湿漉漉地带着潮气，李赫宰手指一伸进去，还没捣弄两下，李东海马上就腿软了。  
“老板我这样做对吗？”小员工低声问。  
“恩.....做得很好。”

小员工显然谎报了年龄，还谎报了恋爱经验。

两根手指熟练的逗弄，很快老板就满面水色地仰着头，忍不住想要夹紧臀肉，又被小员工的大手拍了两巴掌。  
“这样努力老板满意吗？”

“......别在这里，去另一边，这边是要冲咖啡的，不要把台子弄脏了......”  
也对，这不是自家厨房，小员工把老板的腿环在腰上，轻轻松松就把老板抱到了一边的沙发上。  
“老板，我们不能这样......”小员工还想为自己的处男身份挣扎一下。  
老板单手拢了拢头发，在小员工嘴唇上啄了一口：“都已经到这一步了，要是赫宰走了的话，我就只能去学校告诉老师和同学们，赫宰对自己打工的咖啡厅的老板做了很不好的事情呢......”  
“什么？”  
“赫宰还想继续读书吗？”

忍辱负重的小员工只能咬着牙看见老板带着自己的手慢慢地把裤子退下来。  
“赫宰很健康啊.....”李东海伸手握住这会儿憋得前端不断有分泌液的小小盒，“赫宰可以努力让老板满意吗？”  
“什么？”  
李东海翻个身跪在沙发上，握着小小盒一点一点探进自己的后穴。  
“老板不可以......”李赫宰到了这个时候还惦记着今晚的表演，可以说是充分发挥敬业精神了。  
“还不可以吗？”李东海拉过李赫宰的手，李赫宰听话地跟着前倾了些，被李东海拉着把手放在了手感饱满的胸前。  
“现在可以了哦，赫宰......要听老板的话。”

为了达到老板的要求，小员工不得不忍辱负重，力求让老板满意。  
李东海被李赫宰顶弄着，一时间有些呼吸急促，还惦记着没完成的剧情，还要时不时出声鼓励这个正在探索如何让老板满意的职场新人： “恩......那里可以慢一点......恩再快.......”  
李赫宰忽略掉了前面的慢字，努力践行着后面的快。  
手还要在李东海胸前画圈逗弄，整个人俯下身子贴在李东海背上，从背后问他： “老板我这样可以吗？”  
“恩......”  
“那这样可以挣到学费吗？”李赫宰朝着最敏感的那一点发起猛攻。  
身下的老板登时弓起背，整个人什么声音也发不出。  
“这样到底满不满意啊，老板？”小员工猜不出老板在想什么，只能继续努力希望得到老板的肯定。

李东海眼泪混着唾液把沙发靠背打湿了一小片，抖着腿射在了沙发上一个新买不久的靠枕上。  
最后那几下太用力，李东海觉得自己魂都要被撞碎了。

“老板到底满不满意啊？”看见李东海还在不自觉发颤的腿根，李赫宰扶着李东海躺在沙发上，拿过刚刚被李东海精液沾湿的靠枕：“老板怎么办？靠枕弄脏了......”  
李东海双手捂着脸，他也没办法了，估计一会儿只能把赃物带走，不能让他哥看见。  
小员工拿着靠枕垫在李东海屁股底下，把李东海的腿并拢用左手拎起来，给孩子换尿布的姿势，再一次挺进李东海的深处。

“所以老板刚刚是满意的对吧？”  
“恩......”  
“那我继续让老板更加满意吧？”

并拢腿的动作好像也没有比双腿大开的羞耻感少多少，主要是沙发太窄，高度又不方便。  
李赫宰大刀阔斧地鞭挞，是不是还要伸出右手揉两把柔软细腻的臀肉。  
揉了几把不满意，还要再扇两巴掌，清脆的声音。  
“怎么会有你这种欺负员工的老板，恩？”  
小员工对上岗第一天就欺负自己的老板显然怀恨在心，正在用自己的方式狠狠报复老板。  
老板被报复得神智全无，握着自己地前端有一搭没一搭地上下抚弄着，前端持续深处前液。

终于小员工几计深顶，射在了老板的深处。老板再一次绷紧了全身，被并在一起举高的两条腿不住抖动，小员工见状再顶了两下，硬是把老板逼出了难耐的哭腔。  
李赫宰亲了亲还握在手里的李东海纤细的脚腕，看着李东海无法聚焦的那双泪眼，终于舍得放下他的腿。  
退出的时候带出了些精液，已经被弄脏的靠枕又沾了些新的污渍。  
走得急，忘记带两个套了，这下得赶紧带李东海回去洗澡才行。

又被身后那张小嘴吞吐自己射进去的精液的模样迷了神志，稍稍抬起把腿环在自己腰上。  
老板还没完全恢复意识，小员工掰开他的腿他也没反抗，小员工俯身亲他他也没什么反应。

“老板，满意吗？我的学费有着落了吗？”

“......你的学费要被我拿去换新沙发了......”  
“那我下次再努力挣学费行不行？”小员工决定吸取工作经验，并再一次为让老板满意作出努力。

“所以沙发上的靠枕呢？”第二天李东华来开门，就看见沙发上李东海之前很满意的那两个靠垫都不翼而飞。  
“被我拿回家了，赫宰的沙发上缺两个靠枕，他躺在沙发上不舒服。”  
“你不是不喜欢他睡在沙发上吗？”李东华立马拿出平板在网络商城上又下单了两个新的靠枕。

“......哥你没有男朋友你不懂啦！ ”

 

——FIN——


End file.
